Wario vs. Scrooge McDuck
Wario vs. Scrooge McDuck '''is Season 2 Episode 2 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! There is one thing that has proven time after time to be one of the greatest sources of power known to the world at large: money. We'll see what happens when two of pop culture's greediest give it their all as Nintendo's Wario takes on Disney's Scrooge McDuck! Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:12) Player 2 picks Scrooge. Player 1 highlights Shovel Knight, holds for a second, before going over to Wario. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Wa-ha-ha! Woo-hoo! Scrooge McDuck’s Money Safe, 9:07 am (Cue Scrooge’s Office; 0:00-0:06) Scrooge McDuck enters his money safe, ready for another swim in all of his cold, hard cash. He takes the logic defying dive into all the coins and spits some out as he resurfaces, as if it was water. However, the coins he spit out wind up hitting an unwanted visitor, a fat guy in purple overalls and a yellow hat: Wario. (Cue record scratch) Scrooge jumps on top of the money and angrily yells, “Who are ye, and what are ya doin’ with me money?!” Wario looks down at his arms at all the gold he is carrying. He smiles and backs away slowly, before throwing all the gold into the air and swinging a huge punch. (Cue Money Bin; 0:00-0:59) Break the bank! FIGHT!!! 60 Scrooge’s eyes widen as the punch bonks him right in the beak. Wairo then picks him up and slams him into the pool of coins before jumping up and slamming onto him belly first. As Wario crushes Scrooge, he punches his opponent continuously. Scrooge takes out a laser gun and points it at Wario, who rolls away as soon as the laser is fired, letting the laser go through the roof. 55 Scrooge aims the gun again, but Wario picks up a diamond and throws it at Scrooge, making him drop the gun, forcing the gun to fire and blast a hole in the wall. Wario charges forward, shoulder first, but Scrooge uses his cane to bounce up and over onto the ladder leading up and out of the vault. Scrooge’s eyes suddenly widen as he sees Wario pick up the gun and fire. Scrooge narrowly avoids the blasts as he makes his way up the ladder. When he gets halfway to the top, Wario throws the gun to the ground in frustration and rams into the ladder, shaking Scrooge, who clings on with all his might. Seeing Scrooge hang on, Wario climbs up the ladder himself as quickly as he could. 48 Wario almost catches up to Scrooge, but Scrooge suddenly bounces off of Wario’s head onto the ledge above. He rushes through the vault door and starts closing it, but Wario rushes through and knocks Scrooge over. Before Scrooge can get up, Wario picks him up by the legs and spins him around, throwing him through a wall and into another room. 44 Scrooge gets up, just to see his desk coming right at him! Wario, who is using the desk as a battering ram, batters and rams the desk into Scrooge. Scrooge shakes free from the battering of the ram and slides under it. When Wario gets close, Scrooge uses his cane to trip him, causing the desk to launch into the air. Scrooge rolls out of the way of the desk as it falls onto the ground. 38 Wario grabs a shard of wood from the broken desk and holds it in front of him. Scrooge holds out his cane, and the two proceed to clash. Wario repeatedly stabs at Scrooge, who dodges each and every strike. Wario then jumps into the air and drives the shard downwards. Scrooge steps out of the way and uses his cane to knock the shard to the side, disarming Wario. 30 As Wario falls on his behind, Scrooge repeatedly uses his cane to whack him. As Wario is taking the beating, he musters up the strength to grab Scrooge. He then proceeds to slam Scrooge through the floor, sending the two of them falling into a dining room. 26 Scrooge huffs and puffs as he rises again. He just barely parries Wario’s next punch, giving him the opportunity to whack Wario on the head again. As soon as Wario grabs his own head, Scrooge bats Wario into the chandelier hanging above. As Wario hangs, he starts swinging back and forth. In due time, the chandelier comes falling down. Scrooge hurries off the table. As Wario nears the table, he leaps off the chandelier and onto Scrooge, who he lifts up and spins around. 16 Wario throws Scrooge into a pillar, cracking it. Scrooge peels off, but immediately lands on his feet. Scrooge takes a few steps forward, but Wario suddenly takes out a nasty looking garlic. Wario eats the garlic, causing him to be enveloped in a bright light. When the light disappears, Wario appears as Wario Man. 12 Scrooge yells, “Bless me-” Before he could finish, Wario Man charges forward and runs him into a wall. Wario Man proceeds to pummel Scrooge into the wall, actually forcing the two into another hallway. 9'' As soon as the two are in the hallway, Scrooge breaks loose. ''8 Scrooge rushes down the hallway. Faster than a speeding bomb explosion, Wario Man beats Scrooge to the other end. 5'' Scrooge skids to a stop before shaking his cane in a beckoning motion. ''4 Wario Man charges forward yet again. 3'' Scrooge reveals a cannon from the ground, which Wario Man runs right into. ''2 The cannon fires, launching Wario Man far, far away from Scrooge, Scrooge’s mansion, and, most importantly, Scrooge’s money, all with one huge “WHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!!!” followed by a little twinkle in the sky. K.O.! With all said and done, Scrooge stomps back up to his office, where he starts to close the door to his vault. Before it completely closes, however, he hears an odd voice coming from the vault, and some odd laughing to go with it. “Wha-ha-ha! Waluigi number one!” (Cue Intro: Wario; 0:03-0:11) Scrooge goes into the vault, just to notice Waluigi going through the hole in the wall. Waluigi notices Scrooge and rushes out the hole with a bag of gold. Scrooge follows after, but Waluigi gets into a car and drives away in the direction that Wario was launched in. Scrooge yells, “Launchpad better get here soon! We have thieves to catch!” Results (Cue Title Theme) This melee's winner is... Scrooge McDuck!Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:2018 Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music